


Bokuto Koutarou x Reader Drabbles! <3

by Naniwo_catmonkey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Holding Hands, Hugs, Reader-Insert, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniwo_catmonkey/pseuds/Naniwo_catmonkey
Summary: You go to Fukurodani Academy. You and your boyfriend, Bokuto Koutarou, are both third year students. Your daily life is filled with Bokuto's silliness and adorably innocent behavior.Here you and of course, Bokuto, are living your best lives as a cute couple.Happy reading! <3
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Kudos: 117





	1. Textbook

After recess, that day’s lessons begins anew.

To your surprise, your teacher announces that there will be a History test in fifteen minutes. You panic, the whole class panics.

You quickly go through inside your bag frantically yet you can’t find that textbook. You must have left it on your desk. Just as your teacher said, those who didn’t bring the textbook will have to follow a make-up test and surely will have to stand outside in the hallway.

You sigh loudly, then move to stand up from your chair and head towards the door.

“(name)! Where are you going?” Bokuto asked you, a hint of worry in his words.

“I’m going out. I forgot to bring my textbook,” you answered gloomily.

You walk towards the door with a heavy heart, out of the class.

“Is there still anyone who didn’t bring the textbook?” the teacher asks the class.

The class went silent.

“Alright. If there is no more people who forgot to bring their textbook, we will start the test in fifteen minutes. You may now review last week’s chapter,” your teacher announced as he sat back behind his desk.

Outside the class, you tried to cheer yourself up by focusing your attention to whatever’s in your eyesight.

Not long after your unfortunate incident, you heard your teacher yelled upsetly to someone and sent them to go outside.

When you saw the person steps outside, you sigh louder and palmed yourself in the face. You know exactly who that person is. 

“(name)! We meet again! Isn’t it cool?” said person walks closer to you cheerily.

“Bokuto, this is not cool at all. Why are you here? Didn’t you bring your textbook?” you asked, confused by his unexpected appearance.

“Of course it’s cool! By the way, I hid my textbook so that I can be here with you!” he finally arrived by your side, grabbing your hand happily.

“Oh lord, why did I agree to date this dumbass,” you muttered lowly.

“Hey, let’s go to arcade later after school! You in?” he asks beamingly.

“We have to study, remember? How about this weekend?” you suggested.

“Study? What for?” the boy in next to you questions confusedly.

“There’s a make-up exam tomorrow,” you tried to be patient with this boy.

“What exam?” Bokuto is tilting his head now, still clueless about the whole thing.

You are gripping his hand now, still trying to be patient with him.

“History exam. We didn’t bring our textbooks, that’s why we have to follow tomorrow’s make-up exam,” you stated with irk in your tone.

“Are we having an exam right now?” he asked again innocently.

“BOKUTO! WEREN’T YOU LISTENING AT ALL?!” you pinched his cheeks angrily.


	2. Break Up

The bell rang, all students of Fukurodani High School went out of the school gate to get to their homes.

As usual, Bokuto is always eager to pack his stuff into his bag. He can’t wait to see his teammates and train with them.

This boy looks over to left and right looking for you who haven't come back from the toilet.

“Hey, (friend name). When will (name) be back?” he asks with a bored expression.

“She just went to the toilet five minutes ago. Why do ask as if she hasn’t been in school for days?” your best friend retorts.

Bokuto pursed his lips, he wants you to see him training with his teammates. It’s been two minutes and you have not come back yet.

On the other side of the wall, you are walking through the hallway , heading to your class to pack your things and of course, accompany him training, like usual. Suddenly, a brilliant idea rushes through your mind and you grinned. You continued your walk to the class.

You opened the door to found Bokuto sitting on his chair with his chin on the table. There are a couple of other students doing their part of sweeping their class.

“(name)!” Bokuto happily shouted your name, he rose from his seat and rushes to your side.

“I want to go home alone,” you plainly told him whilst packing your own stuff to your bag.

The boy seemed shocked, he stared at you in confusion. You tried to keep a straight face.

“Why? Aren’t you going to accompany me training today?” he asked you after a brief silence.

“I want to go home alone this time. Just go home with Akaashi later, okay?” you are now grabbing your bag to slip it on your shoulders, ready to head home.

Bokuto fell silent. Both of you have been dating for a long time but he never heard you like this before. 

You pinched yourself mentally. Confusion mixed with sadness etched clearly in his face.

“But... I want to go home with you...” he stated with a small voice.

You tried to ignore that, opting to leave the class as soon as possible. Bokuto quickly grabbed his bag and made a beeline to you.

“(name)!” Are you seriously don’t want to see me training today? Why? Is it because of my bad performance?” he asks again, confusion clear in his face.

“It’s not like that. Yesterday’s performance was really cool, but...” you tried to stay calm.

Bokuto smiled when he hears your praise, but he is still confused with your unfinished sentence.

“But...?” he pressed impatiently.

You inhaled deeply.

“I am bored with this relationship. Let’s end it here. I hope you find someone who is better than me,” you tried to hold your laughter when you see his happy expression turns into that of a surprised one.

Bokuto stood frozen in his place. He cannot believe what he heard just now.

“Please don’t! Is it because I spilt my apple juice on your notebook last week? Th-then...” his eyes started to get teary. Those beautiful golden irises of his looked very sad.

“Then what?” you urged coldly.

“Then... who will eat your delicious homemade meals? What if I get malnourished? Who will bring me lunches when I ran out of allowances?” Bokuto tried to reason with you, tears streaming down his face as he did so.

Lucky for you both, the hallway was long empty.

You stood there, stunned, not knowing how to react to him. This kind of times, you found Bokuto extremely adorable. But you gritted your teeth and walk away from him. He chased you, repeatedly calling your name.

You stopped in your tracks, thinking if you pranked him a bit too far this time.

“(name)...” he reached you hand with his bigger one, trembling. He stared at you with a pair of hopeful golden eyes.  
You blushed instantly after hearing his pleading voice. 

“Bokuto! I was just joking!” you turned around to face him and laughed out loud.

You mentally cheered happily when your plan worked on him, albeit a little mean.

“I thought we were really breaking up because of my apple juice accident,” he wiped his tears then smiled widely, glad visibly read in his expression.

“How I could be that cruel to that cute face of yours?” you giggled while the both of you head towards the training room, your hand holding his.

Bokuto smiled warmly, gently holding your hand tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I actually like semi-angst like this. >:3c


	3. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader is a tsundere, apparently. >:3c

Just like usual, you always take your time to have a toilet break first before you go home.

It was a bit cloudy in this particular afternoon, not like this morning which was very sunny. Bokuto was waiting for you whilst busying himself by copying your notes into his own.

“Oh, bother, it’s raining...” one of your classmates sighed.

Bokuto, who has been busy copying your notes, suddenly looks out of the window. His golden irises sparkled, his lips curling to form a smile, his cheeks flushed like peaches. 

Bokuto quickly rushed out of his class with a happy grin.

The whole class just shook their heads, chuckling when they saw Bokuto childishly playing in the rain outside.

You opened the classroom door, your classmates turned their heads to you.

You sweep your gaze through your class, yet you saw none of your boy in it.

“Where’s Bokuto?” you asked your classmates.

They all pointed to the window. You slapped your forehead and then shook your head.

You grabbed your bag and Bokuto’s bag. You then opened the umbrella that you always carry in case of the rainy weather like today.

You went out of the class. Your classmates grinned, they know what will happen next.

“BOKUTO KOUTAROU!” you shouted to the boy in the rain.

Bokuto turned his head towards you, he smiled widely and waved his arms happily to you.

You shook your head and called to him. He immediately ran towards you with a cheerful smile.

“Look how drenched you are! You dumbass! What are you? Five? What if you catch a cold?” you scolded the boy.

“I won’t!” he retorted with confidence. Hearing that, you exhaled loudly.

“Alright,” you nodded your head. Your worry disappeared after hearing his argument. He had a point, it’s rare for him to get sick due to his extraordinary stamina.

“Let’s go home,” you gave him his bag.

“But I still want to play. Five more minutes, please?” he begged with his puppy eyes.

You glared at him silently.

“Let’s go home. If you still want to play in here, then you can go home all by yourself,” you opened your umbrella and walked past him.

“(name)!” Bokuto whined while tucked himself under your umbrella.

“(name), can I hold your hand?” he asked.

“No, your hands are cold,” you turned his request down.

Bokuto grabbed your hand gently despite your decline earlier.

“Your hand is so warm, I like it. Can I hold it until we get to your house?” he smiled widely.

You screamed internally at how adorable he is being right now. You nodded.

After some walking, you both arrived in front of your house. You told Bokuto to use your umbrella and to just return it tomorrow at school.

“See you tomorrow at school, (name)! I love you!” he shouted cheerily while waving to you who was already in front of your door.

“Don’t shout, you dummy! Go home and do your homework, then sleep!” you shouted back at him.

Bokuto stood still, waiting for a reply that he have not heard yet.

“Alright, alright. See you tomorrow at school. I love you too,” you blushed at your own words.

“Okay then, I’ll go home now!” he skipped away with a happy smile.

The next day, you are all ready to go to school in a bright morning. After making sure you forgot nothing, you departed.

In the hallway to your class, you met Konoha. He greeted you warmly.

“Good morning, (name),” he smiled.

“Ah. Good morning, Konoha,” you smiled back.

You resumed your walk to class. Bokuto has always been the first one in class. Be it playing with his classmates or copying others’ homework, this time he’s not here yet. That's odd. Maybe he’s late? You chose to not to think of it and sat on your seat.

The bell rang, the class is starting soon. Bokuto is still not in his seat. The fact kind of bothers you for a bit.

Not long after the bell, your teacher walked inside the class.

“Bokuto Koutarou is absent today. His mother said that he caught a cold,” your teacher announced.


	4. Hot Chocolate

In a chilly winter evening, you and your boyfriend walked together side by side on your way home. You were both talking about the movie in a cinema that you just watched together.

Bokuto was swinging his hand that was linked to yours while talking in a contented manner.

“Hey, are you hungry?” suddenly you asked him.

He nodded enthusiastically, “Yup, let’s eat again!” 

You smiled and nodded in agreement.

You both arrived in a restaurant around the heart of the city and immediately ordered for food. After finding a seat that was near the window, both of you peered into the beautifully snowy evening.

“(name)...” Bokuto pushed his plate to you, pursing his lips.

“What’s up? Why aren’t you eating your broccoli? Don’t waste food. You are no longer a child, you know,” you nagged the boy in front of you while pointing his plate.

“Me no likey broccoli,” he pouted, then smilingly pulled his plate back after he no longer saw any of that green vegetables in his plate.

You sighed at his childish behavior, then went back to your plate.

“(name)...” your boyfriend once again called for you after he finished his hot chocolate.

“Hm?” you glanced to your boy’s upper lip. There’s a line of smudged chocolate on it.

You pointed to his lips, “There’s chocolate on your upper lips.”

“Oh!” he then proceeded to lick his lips and smiled sweetly.

“So, how is it?” he asked again.

You nodded, then smiled warmly at him.

“(name), I’m sleepy. Let’s go home,” he whined.

You finished your mug of hot chocolate then nodded again, “Yeah, let’s go home.”

On the way home, there wasn’t much conversations initiated between the both of you. Once in awhile, you both stopped for a bit.

Right now, Bokuto is busy playing in the snow. Be it making snowballs or repeatedly calling your name to play snowballs with him.

You declined his request, you forgot to wear your mittens today. So you just wait until he is bored with his snowballs.

You checked your phone, it flashed 08:34 PM.

“Bokuto! It’s time to go home!” you shouted at him in the distance.

Your boyfriend turned his head towards you, his arms full of snowballs.

“Why are you carrying these?” you stared at him, confused.

“I just can't bear to leave them here alone on a night like this,” he answered innocently.

“Where do you think you will put them? Those snowballs will melt, it’s better to just leave them here. We will go here again tomorrow to make sure they’re alright, okay?” you argued with a little of persuasion so that Bokuto would go home without bringing the snowballs.

He nodded with a tad bit of sadness in his eyes, then left those snowballs back on the streets.

You both are on your way back home when you felt a sting of cold on your fingertips. Now that you realized it, your hands are extremely cold. You huffed in exasperation, cursing your past self for forgetting to wear your mittens. The only way to get at least a bit of warmth is to tuck your hands under your armpits, so you do just that.

Your boyfriend tilted his head when he saw you doing that.

“(name), what are you doing?” he asked in his childish voice.

“I forgot to wear my mittens,” you answered to him.

He fell silent, briefly thinking to himself.

“Then?” he asked again in that childish voice.

“My hands are starting to get frozen,” you answered again.

“If that’s the case, let me hug you! Not only that your hands are getting warmer, but your whole body will be warmer too!” he smiled whilst hugging you tightly.

You smiled sheepishly, blush peppered your cheeks. 

“Bokuto...” you coyly whispered.

“Yes? What’s up?” he smiled to you.

“Your breath smells like hot chocolate,” you told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is still a tsundere! >:3c


	5. Call Me "Koutarou"!

That morning, Bokuto met Akaashi like the usual days.

"AKAASHIIIIII!" Bokuto greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"Ah, good morning, Bokuto-san," Akaashi greeted back to the boy.

They were talking about yesterday’s afternoon training.

"Keiji, good morning!" A girl suddenly popped up behind Akaashi. 

"Good morning," Akaashi smiled to her.

"Akaashi, who is she?" Bokuto asked him with a confused face.

"Ah, yes. Bokuto-san, this person here is my girlfriend." 

\---

During recess, Bokuto is still thinking about the way Akaashi’s girlfriend called him by his first name. She called him “Keiji”. You and Bokuto have been dating for quite a long time. He wants you to call him by his first name too. He wants you to call him “Koutarou”, not “Bokuto” anymore. 

Yet you still call him by his last name.

“Bokuto! Let’s grab some lunch at the canteen! You want that yakisoba bread, right? Let’s get it quick before they run out of it!” you shouted to your boyfriend from the front of the class.

He whipped his head up to look at you, looking like he wants to say something. You shot him a confused look.

“What’s up?” you asked him. 

“(name)...” he called softly.

“Is your stomach hurting? headache? What’s the matter?” you tried to guess him.

“Please, call me ‘Koutarou’,” he begged you suddenly.

“Why so sudden?” you lifted one of your eyebrows.

“Akaashi’s girlfriend calls him by his first name, 'Keiji',” the boy pursed his lips.

“So?” you were still trying to follow where this conversation is going.

“I also want to be called 'Koutarou', my first name...” he whined.

“No. Just 'Bokuto' is already cute enough,” you declined his demand.

"W-why?” he seemed shocked by your plain tone. 

You sighed loudly, rolling your eyes.

“Let’s go to the canteen first!” you grabbed his hand and drag him to the canteen. 

“Don’t wanna. I’m not hungry,” he sulked, your boyfriend denied your request.

“Bokuto, come on,” you tried to persuade him, but with a tone of annoyance now.

He is now shaking his head repeatedly, then he pulled out his notbook and started to absent-mindedly doodling in the back pages.

“Bokuto,” you called to him once again.

Still no answer from him. He is still absent-mindedly doodling in the back pages of his notebook.

“Alright. Don’t come crying about how your stomach is hurting to me later,” you walked briskly to the classroom door, then stopped right in front of it. 

Bokuto turned his head to you, sadness etched clearly on his face. He really wanted you to call him by his first name. You sighed once again.

“Koutarou,” you cleared tour throat sheepishly.

In a mere split second, your boyfriend stood up from his seat. His expression beamingly happy.

“Let’s go to the canteen!” he declared as he grabbed your hand thightly.

Your cheeks felt a bit hot from embarrassment. You walked beside Boku-- no, Koutarou, who happily swinging your hand with his bigger one.

The last bell of the day finally rang. Koutarou slipped his bag on his shoulders. He already packed his stuff prior the bell. He jumped from his seat and skipped happily to your side.

“(name), (name)! Let’s get ice cream before we go home!” he asked you with excitement in his eyes. 

You nodded at him then walked outside the class with him.

You both met Akaashi in the hallway.

“AKAASHI!!!” your boyfriend shouted his bestfriend’s name cheerily, waving at him without letting go of your hand in his. 

The feeling of happiness, shyness, and nervousness clouded your mind. You tried to stay calm.

“I do apologise for Bokuto’s behaviour,” you and Akaashi blurted at the same time.

You both fell silent.

“Woah, look how perfect you guy’s timing is!” your boyfriend laughed cheerfully. 

Akaashi and his girlfriend bidded their goodbye. You and your boyfriend waved at them then resumed your conversation while walking together to the ice cream store.

“What flavour do you want?" you asked him.

“Vanilla!” he answered with that smile of his.

You went inside the store and came back with three ice cream in your hands. You gave two to your borfriend.

He tilted his head confusedly at you.

“The other ice cream is your reward from me for doing well in your mathemathic exercise,” you smiled.

He jumped happily to you, practically hugging you thightly while thanking you so many times.

There was not much to be discussed on your way home together, preferring to busy yourselves with the ice creams.

“(name)!” your boyfriend said while looking at you enthusiastically.

“What?” you fished your handkerchief from your bag then wiped it around his mouth.

Your boyfriend has always been a messy eater. 

“Who am I?” he asked beamingly.

“My boyfriend,” you answered plainly.

“Th-that’s not it! I mean--“ his words was cut off mid sentence.

“Bokuto,” you answered plainly again..

“What I meant is for you to call me again like earlier in class...” he confessed gloomily to you.

You went silent briefly. Thinking quietly.

“Nah. That one time was just to stop your sulking,” you told him with a straight face.

He whined again, loudly this time. You felt anxiously excited seeing his incessant whining in front of you now.

“Koutarou, let’s go home,” you giggled to him.

He seemed surprised, then hugged you happily. 

“Say it again, please! Again! Again!” he demanded greedily.

“That’s enough. It’s time to go home!” your cheeks reddened like boiled crab. You quickened your pace in front of him.

“Aw, come on! Call me ‘Koutarou’ again, (name)!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the tsundere reader again! With a bit of kuudere included this time! >:3c


End file.
